Snowy Day
by Senshi of the Moon
Summary: (( Al x Winry )) Some time passed while they looked out the window. Not many would appreciate this type of weather but she understood why he liked it.


Disclaimer: FMA is brought to us, courtesy of Funimation, Square Enix, etc.

Snowflakes fell from the gray skies onto the land. Risembool had gone from an autumn paradise into a winter wonderland in just two days. The wind had begun to pick up, causing the white bits to swirl in the air for a long period of time. Outside, none of the citizens could be seen at the moment. The cold seemed to repel them from going anywhere near the frosty weather. Alphonse Elric sat on a chair near the window, his head propped on one hand while the other scratched Den behind his ear. His eyes had been focusing on watching the beatiful view.

Winry stole glances at the boy as she washed some dishes inside the kitchen. For the past five years, he had been living with her. The absence of Edward had been very tough on both of them. Each had longed for to see him again and hoped that one day he would open the door to the Rockbell house, where he would walk in as if nothing had ever happened. Reality had sunk in after a while and the blonde girl felt that he was not going to come back. Alphonse, on the other hand, still had a spark of hope inside, one that was too stubborn to burn out. She smiled as she thought about that. It was one of the many traits she admired in him.

For the past three days, Auntie Pinako was absent from the home as she went to visit a sick friend of hers. It was not odd that the two were left alone for a few days.

However, Winry felt it was awkward this time around. Lately, it seemed she was developing certain...feelings for Al. There were many reasons why that seemed wrong to her. The main one being that she now twenty-one and he was just fifteen.

Of course, that was quite taboo in a small town. But she tried her best to contain those emotions. As long as nothing happened it was okay to feel that way, wasn't it?

Sighing, she continued to wash plates.

After a long time, Al's trance was broken. He turned to look at something equally beautiful. His feelings for her had been growing for years. It had gone from schoolboy crush and blossomed into something very strong. Though, he was not sure if it could be labeled as love. He had nothing to compare to since he had spent most of life with her. Actually, from what was told to him by others, he did travel for a long time...as a suit of armor. He might have fallen in love with someone during that time but had no recollection of that time in his life. Not that he wanted to. Horrible events had also happened, which the others he knew were very secretive about. Besides, he felt more content now. This life was so peaceful, full of things anyone would be grateful for.

Soon both of their eyes met. A blush rose to their faces as well.

Taking in a deep breath, Al then asked. "Are you done there?"

She looked at the now empty sink. "I am now."

"Good! Come over here! I want you to see this, too."

A smile curved her lips and she nodded. "Sure!"

Winry pulled out the stool she usually sat on when she repaired automail. Then she went over, placing it right next to Al. Den then began to walk away. That made the two wonder if he sensed they wanted some time alone.

Some time passed while they looked out the window. Not many would appreciate this type of weather but she understood why he liked it. Nature in any of its phases was always astonishing in its own way. His love of animals and the life around him was quite refreshing since the world around him seemed to be more interested in technological and mechanical advancements.

Without thinking about it, Al suddenly took Winry's hand. The action surprised her a little. She stared at him, searching for an answer.

"I...I sensed your...hand was cold...so I wanted to keep it warm." Replied Al, sheepishly. Yes, the answer was quite cheesy but instead of her rolling her eyes or giving him a sarcastic response, she grinned.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, you had to just say so."

Her mind kept nagging at her about how immoral it was to have a fifteen-year-old hold the hand of a much older woman. However, Winry told it to 'put a lid on it'. All she wanted to do was enjoy the warmth of his hand on hers.

Alphonse held her hand a little more firmly. He was still not sure if this was true love or if it was just a silly crush. All he did want to do was just enjoy this sweet moment.

"I love watching this...with you..." He murmured.

"So do I."

The End


End file.
